dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Destructo Disc
& or & or or & (Amond) |class=Energy Disc Ki alteration |similar='Chain Destructo Disc Barrage Death Saucer Mystic Shooter Dual Destructo Disc Destructo Disc Triple Blade Side Bridge Splitting Headache Circular Cutter Destructo Disc Hexa Blade' }} is Krillin's signature technique and one of his most powerful attacks. Overview The Destructo Disc is a razor-sharp disc of ki that can slice through almost any substance. Usage and Power Unlike energy blasts, the Destructo Disc can actually injure enemies many times the wielder's power level, such as being able to cut off Frieza's tail when energy blasts from the likes of Vegeta and Gohan proved ineffective. In the anime, Krillin uses it once on Perfect Cell, with the disc shattering on Cell's neck, due to his aura stopping Krillin's ki disc's "edge" from piercing Cell's body. Krillin uses this technique for the first time in the series against Nappa, but the Saiyan dodges it thanks to Vegeta's advice, resulting in only a gash on his cheek.Dragon Ball Z episode 27, "Nimbus Speed" He tries the technique again shortly later, in an attempt to cut off Great Ape Vegeta's tail, but Vegeta also manages to dodge it.Dragon Ball Z episode 33, "Hero in the Shadows" Vegeta used it to cut off Great Ape Gohan's tail.Dragon Ball Z episode 35, "Mercy" A few months later, Krillin uses the Destructo Disc against Gohan in their mental battle while on their spaceship heading to Namek.Dragon Ball Z episode 39, "Friends or Foes?" Krillin later uses the Destructo Disc in a battle with the giant on Fake Namek, causing considerable damage, though it should be noted that this giant was only an illusion.Dragon Ball Z episode 42, "The Search Continues" Later, on Namek, Krillin is able to slice off Frieza's tail while he is in his second form, as well as let loose several Destructo Discs at once. During the battle in the anime, Krillin also uses a version that splits apart and attacks the target from multiple angles.Dragon Ball Z episode 80, "Piccolo The Super-Namek" In the Garlic Jr. Saga, Krillin uses the Destructo Disc on Vinegar, who catches it in his bare hand and throws it away.Dragon Ball Z episode 113, "Suicidal Course" Using the Destructo Disc, Krillin hits Cell in the neck to no effect (anime only).Dragon Ball Z episode 160, "Cell is Complete" Perfect Cell used the Destructo Disc against Super Saiyan 2 Gohan as one of his last-ditch attacks to defeat him, only for Gohan to catch them mid-air and then de-energize them.Dragon Ball Z episode 187, "Cell's Break Down" Android 18 uses it when she faces "Mighty Mask" in the World Martial Arts Tournament to reveal him as Trunks and Goten in costume.Dragon Ball Z episode 225, "Eighteen Unmasks" Goku later used it to cut Super Buu (w/ Gotenks absorbed) in half when he came to Earth in the Fusion Saga.Dragon Ball Z episode 267, "Ready to Fuse?" In the anime, Krillin cuts Kid Buu in half with the Destructo Disc while the Majin is on Grand Kai's Planet in the Other World, though Kid Buu is able to use his unique powers and immediately pull himself back together.Dragon Ball Z episode 278, "True Saiyans Fight Alone" Krillin later uses the Destructo Disc in Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! to save his family from a collapsing building. In Dragon Ball GT, Baby appears to prepare a Destructo Disc to attack Uub, but he is interrupted by an Energy Wave from Uub.Dragon Ball GT episode 32, "The Return of Uub" Baby and his possessed followers are capable of performing Ki blasts that can cut people's skin easily (as shown by Baby Goten managing to cut Vegeta's face with a deflected Ki Blast). However, Krillin's Destructo Disc is moderately more potent than these and very rarely explodes if it hits a target too tough to pierce. Film Appearances In Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might, Amond uses an unnamed disc-launching technique to deflect Krillin's Destructo Disc. In Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler, Vegeta uses a variation called Energy Slash to weaken Meta-Cooler Core. In Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly, Krillin used it to cut off Bio-Broly's head to no avail as Bio-Broly simply regenerated. In Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’, Krillin used it to cut the top off a mountain to defeat some of Frieza's soldiers beneath it. Variations *'Tail Slicer' - Vegeta's variation of the Destructo Disc developed to cut of Great Ape Gohan's tail. Also used by Goku to cut of Great Ape Gohan's tail to revert him to base to save him from Turles' Kill Driver in Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might. **'Energy Slash' - Golden Yellow variation used by Super Saiyan Vegeta against Meta-Cooler Core in Return of Cooler. Named in Dokkan Battle. *'Death Saucer' - An improved version of the Destructo Disc, which has the ability to be guided. Created by Frieza. *'Chain Destructo Disc' - A rapid-fire variation of the Destructo Disc. *'Mystic Shooter' - A red variation of the Destructo Disc used by Super Buu once against Goku and Vegeta before they fused in an anime filler scene. *'Amond's Destructo Disc' - The Crusher Corps. commander, Amond, uses an unnamed disc-launching technique where he spins on himself before launching a razor-sharp disc of energy. He used this technique to deflect Krillin's Destructo Disc in The Tree of Might. *'Dual Destructo-Disc' - A team attack used by Krillin and Android 18 in Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2. *'Double Destructo Disc' - The user creates two Destructo Discs and fires them at the opponent in a pincer maneuver hitting the opponent twice in quick succession. **'Double Death Slicer' - A variation of the Death Saucer and improved version of the Double Destructo-Disc used by Frieza against Goku on Namek only to result in Frieza accidentally getting cut up by his own technique. *'Hell Lightning Cutter' - Super 17 (w/ Android 18 absorbed)'s version of the Double Destructo-Disc that appears in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Side Bridge' - A swirling green energy disc used by Android 17, Mira, and the Future Warrior in Dragon Ball Xenoverse. *'Spirit Saucer' - The combination of the Krillin's Destructo Disc with Yamcha's Spirit Ball used as one of their team attacks in Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans. *'S. Sun Flare Destructo-Disc' - A combination of the Solar Flare and Destructo-Disc used by Krillin as his Final Ultimate Combo in Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butōden. *'Super Destructo-Disc' - A larger version of the Destructo-Disc with better homing capabilities used by Krillin and the Future Warrior in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. *'Hi-Speed Destructo-Disc' - A stronger and faster version of Destructo-Disc used by several characters as a Special Move in Dragon Ball Fusions. **'Flash Destructo-Disc' - A variation of the Destructo-Disc stronger than Hi-Speed Destructo-Disc used by several characters as a Special Move in Dragon Ball Fusions. ***'Destructo Spirit Ball' - A combination of Flash Destructo-Disc and Ultra Spirit Ball used by Racjee in Dragon Ball Fusions. ***'Crusher Destructo-Disc' - A combination of Hyper Crusher Ball and Flash Destructo-Disc used by Fuber and Tiradoola that produces a red Energy Disc created from two energy sphere in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Destructo Disc Triple Blade' - A variation of the Destructo Disc that turns in three discs making it difficult to dodge. Developed by Krillin in the Universe Survival Saga. *'Destructo Disc Hexa Blade' - A variation of the Destructo Disc used by Goku that almost made Jiren fall out of the stage in the Tournament of Power. *'Whirlwind Spin' - A combination of Hyper Whirlwind Blade and Ultra Energy Blast used by Racyord which is depicted as a blue Energy Disc created from two energy spheres in Dragon Ball Fusions. Video Game Appearances Krillin can use this technique in the ''Gokuden'' series and Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans. It is one the super attacks used by Krillin, as well as Android 18, in the ''Butōden'' series, the ''Budokai'' series (including Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit), Dragon Ball Heroes, and Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z. Weaker versions of the Destructo Disc are also used by Vegeta and Frieza in Butōden series. The Destructo Disc is also used by Krillin in Dragon Ball Z: Taiketsu and Dragon Ball Z For Kinect, and by Krillin and Goku Super Dragon Ball Z. In the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, it is Krillin's Ultimate Blast, one of the Blast 2 used by Android 18, and Goku's charged Ki Blast when jumping. It appears also as one of Perfect Cell's Blast 2 in Budokai Tenkaichi and Budokai Tenkaichi 2. The Destructo Disc also appears as a skill acquired at level 26 by Earthlings of the Spiritualist class in the computer game Dragon Ball Online. Unlike the original technique, the energy disk does not dismember the target; it instead passes through the opponent and this trait is substituted by the effect of constant bleed damage every few seconds over a course of time. In the Raging Blast series, Krillin can use a variation called Speed Ki Blast as his Signature Attack. The attack can either be a weak Destructo Disc or a Homing Ki Blast depending on what controls the player presses. The Destructo Disc appears in Dragon Ball Xenoverse, as a Super Skill used by Krillin and Android 18. Additionally, it can be taught to the Future Warrior by them, and a higher-grade version can be bought from the Skill Shop. The Destructo Disc is among the few moves in the game which can pass through obstacles and cannot be blocked by the target. Additionally, while slow, the Destructo Disc can home onto the target without additional guidance. During the game's Return of the Saiyans Saga, due to the aid of the Future Warrior during the fight with Great Ape Vegeta, Krillin manages to successfully use the technique to cut off Vegeta's tail (as Yajirobe does not appear due to the alterations in history). In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, the Destructo Disc returns as a Super Skill used by Krillin in his Turtle Hermit Gi 1 skillset, Android 18 in her Skirt Style 2 skillset, Imperfect Cell, and Cell Junior in its Cell Jr. 2 skillset. The Future Warrior (Xenoverse 2) can learn the technique by completing School Quest: "Lesson 2" of Krillin's Training. Krillin can use Chain Destructo-disc Barrage in his Battle Suit and Turtle Hermit Gi 3 Skillsets. The Future Warrior can obtain Chain Destructo-disc Barrage as a reward in Parallel Quest 46: "16 of the Official History" which is unlocked by speaking to Android 17 in Conton City's Business District. Android 18 also uses her Dual Destructo-Disc in her Skirt Style 2 Skillset which she teaches to the Future Warrior in School Quest: "Lesson 3" of her training. The game also introduces a stronger version called Super Destructo-Disc which can be used by Krillin in his Turtle Hermit Gi 2, Turtle Hermit Gi 3, and Turtle Hermit Gi 4 skillsets. It can be obtained by the Future Warrior as a reward in Expert Mission 04: "Invasion of the Evil Super Namek". The 1.05.00 Update adds a variation called Tail Slicer which the Future Warrior can obtain as a reward in New Expert Mission 19: "A Truly Hellish Transformation". In Dragon Ball FighterZ, this move appears as a special move for Android 18, base form Vegeta, and Frieza. It appears as a super move for Krillin. Android 18 and Vegeta can throw a Destructo Disc out, (although in Vegeta's special move list it is named 'energy slicer') and use directional inputs to control the direction the disc travels. Vegeta's version has much more control over the angle. Frieza has 'Death Slicer' as a special move, and will throw out two discs towards the opponent. They will leave the screen but quickly return, as in the anime. Either player can be hit by the returning discs. Krillin has this move as a Level 1 super attack, however, a player may choose to spend up to 5 ki bars to continue the attack into a Destructo Disc Barrage. One notable feature is that Android 18's Destructo Disc as well as Krillin's Destructo Disc both deal a considerable amount of chip damage, a feature seen on very few moves in the game. In Jump Force, the Destructo-Disc appears as an Player Avatar exclusive ability that can be purchased from the main Shop Counter within Umbra Base for 3000 Gold after the 1.13.00 Update. Unlike the Death Saucer ability , it is a elementless Ability and Elemental attributes cannot be added to it. In Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot, the Destructo-Disc is one of Krillin's Super Attacks. As Krillin is a Support character, the technique can only be used as a Support based Super Attack. Additionally Vegeta uses his Tail Slicer variant to cut off Great Ape Gohan's tail in the final cutscene for Saiyan Saga Episode 7. During the battle with Full Power Final Form Frieza, he will utilize Death Slicer during the battle as one of his Super Attacks. Additionally the scene of Frieza attacking Goku with the Double Death Slicer and getting hit by one of the discs is shown though the scene is toned down as Frieza is seen being hit by the disc but due to the camera angle it appears Frieza is still intact at first but eventually Frieza's body is shown to be in pieces with his upper torso separated from his lower body and his left arm cut off from the wrist making it one of the few video games to depict the aftermath of Frieza's vivisection by his own technique. Character meaning *気 (Ki) = Energy *円 (En) = Circle *斬 (Zan) = Slice; behead; kill Trivia *The Destructo Disc appears to be a homage to the Ultra Slash move used by various Ultras in the Ultraman series. However, the use of the Destructo Disc, and its appearance, is slightly different. *In the Bridge Entertainment version of The Tree of Might, Krillin refers to this attack as his "Magnetic Discs." *In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, when used by a Future Warrior with Male Voice Option 8 (which is actually the voice of Curtis Arnott/Takahata101, voice of TeamFourStar's Nappa from the Dragon Ball Z: Abridged online parody series) he will shout "Pizza Time". **It is in fact a reference to a joke from the show's parody of the Frieza Saga in which Frieza promises Goku two stuffed crust pizzas in exchange for allowing Frieza to achieve 100%. Later during the fight when Goku quits fighting and is about to leave, Frieza fires a Death Slicer at him while saying "You Forgot Your Pizza!" comparing the disc's shape to a pizza. Since the name of either Death Slicer and Double Death Slicer isn't shouted out when either of those techniques are performed, Pizza Time was used as the shout out for the Destructo Disc in both Xenoverse games as it fits the joke. Gallery References de:Kienzan es:Kienzan Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Energy Blade Techniques